


What You Missed

by fuckin_fudge_nutter



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Julie and Willie are cool, M/M, Still, and I want them to meet in canon, but not really, cuz they'd get along really well, well I guess it's technically hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckin_fudge_nutter/pseuds/fuckin_fudge_nutter
Summary: Julie and Willie show Alex some of the fun gay stuff he's missed out on---This is purely self-indulgent fluff lol
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Willie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	What You Missed

**Author's Note:**

> have some cute willex and julie plus she ra and the old guard

It had been a shitty day. It was a Friday, and Alex had been wandering the city while he waited for Julie to get out of school. She’d told him that morning that she had a surprise waiting for him after she got home. It was overcast, and Alex had felt down all day. Usually Luke and Reggie would cheer him up, but today Luke was at his parents’ house, and Reggie had muttered something about country music this morning before poofing out.

So Alex had spent the day alone. When it was finally time to meet Julie, he poofed to the studio, expecting to find her alone.

Instead, Julie was sitting on the couch with Willie beside her, a pile of DVDs, books, and CDs on the table in front of them. 

“Hey Alex,” Julie said when he appeared. She patted the couch beside her. “C’mere.”

Alex made his way over to the couch and sat down tentatively between her and Willie. They’d discovered several weeks earlier that Julie could see Willie, just not touch him. None of them were quite sure why, but Flynn had a theory that it was because Alex loved Willie, and Julie’s ability to see the boys seemed to be linked to her love for them.

Willie put his arm over Alex’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and Alex leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace.

Alex swallowed. “So, what’s up?”

Julie smiled at him. “Willie and I were talking the other day, and we realized, well, that you don’t know about all the queer media that’s been made since the 90s.”

Willie gestured to the coffee table. “So we found all our favorite stuff, and we thought we’d have a movie marathon, and maybe watch some TV shows too, and then we’d give you some books and music too.”

“What do you think?” Julie asked.

Alex didn’t know what to say. He looked back and forth between the two of them for a long moment before managing to speak.

“I’d love that,” he whispered. Julie smiled, and reached over to grab her laptop. She opened it up, then glanced at Willie.

“What should we start with? Love, Simon is an obvious choice, but I also think The Old Guard could be good.”

Willie grinned. “Van speech, van speech!”

“Yeah, alright,” Julie said, laughing, and started the movie, setting her laptop down on the table before curling into Alex’s side.

Two hours later, Alex couldn’t stop smiling.

“That was amazing,” he breathed. Julie grinned and queued up She-Ra and the Princesses of Power.

“You’re in for a treat,” she told Alex, while Willie grinned like a maniac, “This show is amazing.”

And it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments fuel the fire of my creativity! come talk to me on tumblr @fuckin-fudge-nutter


End file.
